My 30 days of HoN
by Stormy Feather
Summary: A challenge I had picked up from another. It looked like fun so I decided to do my own little versions.
1. Escaped

Day One: Favorite book.

Hmmm well this is starting off a little tough now isn't it? Let's see. I think my favorite book so far -As I am only just starting Destined- would have to be... Untamed. When Kalona rose from the ground and all hell broke loose

So this is gonna be in Drew's point of view as we live again, the moment he rose :3

* * *

The tree in front of us had broke in half. With an ear shattering noise, something came up out of the ground. The being was wrapped in something... wings? They were pitch black, as the night sky. Fledglings all around me were getting sucked in by some magnetic pull that he had created.

The wings unfurled and there stood a man, an angel, whatever the hell he was. I heard Neferet speaking.. something about him being Erebus come to Earth.. whatever, bullshit.

Zoey was right, Erebus's wings are gold. They were never black. The strange bird-men things on the walls lifted to the skies, wreaking havoc on Tulsa as the ice storm had ensued above. All around me, fledglings left and right bowed to him. To not stand out, I put my fist over my heart and bowed as well. I heard Zoey give orders to her friends not to break their circle and to get to the wall. My eyes watched them go, I wondered if I would ever see Stevie Rae again.

Worry washed over me as I watched them disappear into the East wall entrance. If she didn't make it, not only blood was shed on this night but a life that was not meant to be harmed, would be lost. That just wasn't cool. She wouldn't deserve to end that way. Her life was just beginning...

This was going to be a long, long journey. Fear overtook my worry as the bird-men circled the great angel that rose from the ground as he laughed in triumphant joy. Like he was freed from a prison cell.

Not taking anything was said in context, I just nodded but in my gut, I felt as though this was wrong... all wrong.

Three other fledglings had met my gaze with the same look of disbelief in anything Neferet was saying. I nodded to them and stood along with the small group. The winged man looked at us

"You dare stand without being granted permission?" the immortal spoke, his deep voice filled with ferocity and obvious intent to rule. I stared at him and narrowed my eyes

"I do." I started then looked at the others who had stood with me "We do."

His arms rose slowly "My sons! shall we show these fledglings who their new God is!?" Their croaking had sounded mockingly like laughter as they turned to us, "By my name of Erebus, I command you, my sons, to knock these fledglings down a peg or two..." the immortal had spoken. The bird-men started to attack. Now this was getting serious...

Well, shit.


	2. Marked

Day Two: Favorite Male Character

I have to pick? Oh geesh. Well I think it would have to be between Jack, Rephaim, Heath, Stark or Dragon. Yeah.. I like just about everyone so far *side glance* I think out of those, my fave favorite would have to be Jack. I cried so hard when he was killed.

I think this one will be about when he was first Marked. I heart me some Jack. :3

* * *

Scurrying down the hall of the large Tulsa High School, Braydon Jones was late to class. His body wouldn't stop getting chills every hour or so, like the flu was coming on. Sighing, not feeling like his normal giddy self he walked quickly to the classroom at the end of the hall. It seemed like it was taking forever

"Braydon!" a familiar voice came behind him making the young boy stop and turn. Seeing his boyfriend of almost 2 years made a smile come on his lips

"Tom!" he came over and kissed his cheek lightly right before a cough racked his body

"Jeesh, are you ok?" Tom asked resting a hand on his back lightly. Braydon nodded and straightened

"Yeah, it's just a cold. I'm ready to get over it already! I don't feel like myself." he sighed, before Tom took him into his arms and entangled his hand into the boy's blonde hair. Braydon wrapped his arms around him, laying his head on his broad chest.

"Hopefully, you get over it soon." he said and smiled a bit "Hey, that small little inclusive theatre on the midway is doing a showing of that movie Brokeback Mountain. You want to go?" he asked watching Braydon's eyes light up

"Ooohh! I would so love that!" he said managing a grin after he wiped his nose on a wadded up ball of toilet tissue that he had confiscated from the bathroom to get rid of the snot that seemed to pour like a faucet was turned on inside his nose.

"Great, want to go at like 8?" Tom asked, Braydon nodded

"I should be done with homework by then, I heart me some Jack Twist." he said excitedly. Tom bent down and kissed him gently. Returning the favor, the bell rang for school to start. Scurrying off, Braydon got into class just right as the second bell rang

Eight o'clock pm, the numbers on Braydon's digital alarm clock flashed an angry red. Stifling another rib breaking cough, he got up from the bed. Maybe he shouldn't go out tonight. Taking some DayQuil, he got ready to go. Tom came at around 8:05 as Braydon was slipping on his shoes.

Calling goodbye to his mom, Braydon skipped out with Tom to go to the movie.

The theatre was just about empty, except for a few people there to see the other movies. Hand in hand, Tom and Braydon swung their arms back and forth going inside to get tickets. The girl behind the counter looked a bit timid, eyes darting around as though she wanted to keep track of everything that was going to happen or would happen.

"Two for Brokeback please," Tom said as they got up to the counter. The girl printed the tickets and took the money giving them the tickets in exchange. Braydon linked his arm through Tom's grinning widely, excited. They went into the theatre. After a moment, Braydon went off to the bathroom to take a couple more tablets of cough suppresant before joining Tom, who was looking for a seat.

Leaning over the sink, he coughed a bit then looked at himself in the mirror. Running his hand through his sandy blonde hair. The door to one of the stalls opened. A man, tall and lean came out. Tattoos on his face in a tribal like design. Braydon just about jumped right out of his skin at the appearance of the vamp. The vamp grinned and opened his mouth to speak

"Braydon Jones! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" with that, the tracker pointed his index finger to Braydon's forehead and with searing pain, Braydon crumpled down grasping his forehead.

Once the pain ceased, he panted getting up. The tracker was gone but he had stopped coughing, for the moment. Looking in the mirror, he seen the outline sapphire crescent place on his forehead. His hand covered up the tattoo as the door opened. Tom came in looking for him

"Honey? are you ok? The movie is almost halfway through." tears came to Braydon's eyes as he slowly took away his hand. Gasping, Tom backed away

"No, please, don't leave!" he begged a bit. Tom shook his head back and forth

"You know this means the end right? I can never see you again." he said and slipped out of the bathroom.

Braydon looked at himself in the mirror again "well... i guess i have to go, don't I?" he wiped the tears and slowly made his way to the door, slipping out of the theatre.

Thinking that he should leave this old life behind, he made a new name for himself. Jack. Jack Twist. Smiling at the new name, he went off to join his new life at Tulsa's House of Night.


	3. Water

Day 3: Favorite female character

Again... I have to pick? Stevie Rae, Lenobia, Aphrodite and Nyx.

Here's a little humor on Lenobia's end. Decide to change it up a teeny bit :3

* * *

End of the grading term.

Lenobia sat in her office, grading some tests that were brought in last minute

"Wrong. wrong. wrong. and wrong." she muttered to herself before lifting a hand to tuck a stray silvered blonde hair behind her ear. School wasn't quite done for the night as there were fledglings in the stables, brushing and grooming the horses. Fits of giggles and laughter came from the wash stalls making the horse mistress look up from her grading.

Two of the fledglings, that were cleaning their horses Marsha and Nixie were playing with the water hoses. Getting each other wet and muddy. Deciding that it may be time for her to stop her grading and relax, she got up from her desk and sauntered out fluidly into the other stall. Without the others knowing, she turned off their hoses and waited for the reactions.

"Oh no," one of them said and tapped the end of the hose.

"What happened?" the other asked

The girl holding the hose looked down the mouth of it "I think we ran out of water." she blinked

Turning the water on at full blast, Lenobia smirked and giggled softly as the girl got dowsed with the icy water making her yelp out in surprise. She turned the water back off and stepped out

"That'll teach ya to mess around." Lenobia said making the two girls bow in respect.

"We were just having fun Lenobia!" one of them said twisting the toe of her boot into the concrete floor

"I know this, and that is why I decided to join in a little." a grin came onto her face.

As the last bell rang, all three of them were completely soaked to the bone.

No grading got done that night.


	4. Voices

Day 4: Most memorable moment

Call me a newbie but I really like the older stuff. Like when Z first came to the House of Night. Yes the stuff that is going on now is awesome and page turning. But I tend to go for the more simpler stuff. So I think my most memorable moment would be when she met Nyx for the first time.

So here is my first High Priestess original character Athena, before she became a high priestess.

It may not be as good as the other chapters but here ya go.

* * *

A dream. It was only a dream. Was it?

As Athena laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her mind tried to reel in the meaning of what she just dreamt. The goddess's voice circled her mind

_Lead, my daughter._

Lead. Lead what? she wondered and let out a sigh "this is all just stupid. Can't you give me a sign?"

_Please do not give in, daughter. Do not give in to the darkness._

Darkness. Could she mean Neferet? Athena knew how bad Neferet was, as she had tried to kill her off numerous times. Sitting up in her bed, she looked out the window then to the clock 7:00 pm. Only 45 minutes until the start of school.

"Might as well get started," she sighed and went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she traced the lines of her tattoos on her face. She was still a fledgling but she had the markings of a full fledged vamp. There was only one other person she knew that had this and that was Zoey Redbird in Tulsa. Athena was over 1500 miles away in Portland, Oregon.

"Maybe I should call Zoey and talk to her," she muttered softly and washed her face with cold water to wake up.

Going down to the dining hall, her friends were there waiting for her. They waved her over and she came over willingly and sat stealing a breakfast oatmeal cookie from the center of the table "Hey guys."

"Hi!" Mike said along with the other two, Janelle and Nick.

"Jeesh! You look like you went through hell, are you ok?" Nick asked making Athena blink at him

"Huh? oh, yeah I'm good. I just didn't sleep all that well." she nodded and they looked at her worriedly "What?" she looked between them

"Are you sure? You don't feel like hacking up a lung do you?" Janelle stated looking at Athena's tired eyes. Athena put her hands up and waved them back and forth

"No no! Nothing like that! I just had..." she looked back and forth "the dream again." she whispered so only they could hear. Mike gasped

"You mean with Nyx?!" the others smacked the back of his head telling him to shut up. Athena then nodded

"Yeah, Nyx." she sighed a little "and frankly, I do not get it."

"How could you not? Obviously she wants you to become a high priestess. But as to what extent?" Janelle said tapping a finger to her chin thinking

"Hell if I know," Athena sighed right before a voice came behind her

"Athena, can I steal you from your friends for a moment?" turning around, Athena seen their high priestess Artemis.

"Oh, um yeah I guess so." she said and said goodbye to her friends then went with Artemis, who took her to a seperate room.

"Come, sit and have some breakfast with me." she said softly. Athena sat and grabbed an apple as Artemis sat across from her

"I hear you've been having our goddess come into your dreams." she said cutting right to the chase. Athena choked on a piece of apple a bit and looked at her, swallowing.

"Um, yeah. I have been." she nodded still keeping her voice down

"Dare to tell me?"

Athena sighed and put her apple down "It's nothing really," she started and looked out to the night sky "It's just, more I don't understand. I'm walking through the forest and I hear her voice telling me to lead, to stop the darkness. I am... not sure what she means by that." she said looking up at Artemis's face, her expression was that of understanding but also that of wonder

"Well, I wanted to ask you something. Maybe it pertains to the dream maybe not." she started. Athena looked at her

"What is it?" she asked

"I wanted to know if I can take you under my wing as high priestess in training." she said simply. Athena knew it was a question that needed answering, her gut feeling told her yes, to go for it.

"Y-yes sure, ok." Athena nodded getting more confident in each word. Maybe it would be her destiny.

High priestess. Athena really liked the sound of that. A smile came on her lips "Yes. I accept it."

"Good, you start tonight." Artemis said and stood as the first bell rang "Might as well run along, Don't want to be late for your class." she said. Athena nodded and got up running out to her friends and they went to class

A new chapter now begins.


End file.
